Conventional railing designs often require a discrete fastener, such as a bolt or a screw to connect a baluster to a rail or a fence. Relative to a design that does not require a discrete fastener, assembling and/or manufacturing railings or fences that require such discrete fasteners may require additional time, cost, larger shipping containers/packaging, and/or effort, which may be associated with centering components, measuring distances between balusters, locating drilling locations, drilling holes, and/or driving fasteners into the holes. A design that may eliminate and/or simplify one or more of the above activities from an assembly process may be desirable.